


Tease

by transjohnnygill



Series: Got My Eyes on You [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing that the other liked more than seeing him riled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, Eoin, back again with those trash fic.  
> My sons have been on my mind a lot lately. Sorry.

It wasn’t something that they talked about, but talking wasn’t much on Lavi’s mind whenever he had Wisely pinned between him and the wall, the other’s legs hooked around him and his hands tangled in red hair, insistent but not overly rough. It never lasted long though; during their trysts, the normally lazy and passive Noah became much more demanding and far less patient, taking control of the situation once he became fed-up with Lavi’s teasing, which would often end with the redhead as a gasping puddle of shaking muscles and covered in love bites, with Wisely almost purring in contentment beside him on whichever surface they had made use of that day.

In fact, it seemed that anything having to do with the redheaded bookman snapped the Noah of Wisdom out of his lull, the teen often jumping up and dragging Lavi down by the neck whenever he was craving kisses, or tackling him onto the nearest soft surface when he was in the mood to cuddle. He would seek the bookman out in the library, occasionally assisting him with whatever task he had been assigned so that he could drag the older teen off without the fear that Sheril would coming searching for him.

And it was in the library that Wisely had once again ambushed him; one moment Lavi was working on decoding and translating correspondences between politicians in Spain, papers strewn across the large mahogany table in an order that only the bookman could make sense of, and in the next Wisely was in his lap, hands fisted in his hair as the blond kissed him breathless.  

Without so much as a ‘hello,’ the blond tugged his head back, mouth meeting the pulse-point at the base of his jaw and biting down hard enough that the junior bookman knew he’d leave a mark. Wisely had the intensity of a deprived teenager with the practiced ease and skill of someone far beyond the years that his body showed. It should have unnerved Lavi, but instead it sent a full-body shiver down his spine as he pressed himself closer to the Noah, his assignment completely forgotten on the table in front of them.

The thrum of energy and desire coming off of Wisely was all too much and not enough for Lavi; kissing him could be likened to a drug addiction or an act of worship—potentially life-limiting and dangerous, but also something to lose himself in, simultaneously finding himself in it too.

The redhead moved to grasp the other teen’s hips to draw him in closer, wanting—needing to feel more, but Wisely slid off of his lap and took a step back from him, coy smile on his lips and mischief in his golden eyes; Lavi took that as an opportunity to divest himself of his shirt and scarf, his body uncomfortably hot and needing for there to be fewer layers in between them.

But by the time Lavi pulled the shirt up and over his head, he looked up to find Wisely sauntering towards the double doors of the library, pausing only long enough to wink and blow him a kiss from over his shoulder before he disappeared from sight.

Lavi felt his whole body flush, letting out a groan of frustration through gritted teeth before both verbally and mentally yelling, “Wisely, you friggin _tease_!” He heard the blond’s laughter echoing through the halls of the Ark in response, accompanied by a mental tug on the link between them and a whisper in the back of his mind: _Catch me if you can~_

The redhead didn’t need to be told twice, throwing his shirt back on and dashing out of the library after the mind reader, sending Wisely mental images of _exactly_ what he wanted his prize to be when he caught him.


End file.
